Goodbye
by Maaqui
Summary: Primer SongFic Niley.


**I can honestly say**

**You've been on my mind **

**Since I woke up today, up today**

** I look at your photograph all the time**

** These memories come back to life **

**And I don't mind.**

Recuerdo que esa noche lloré. Lloré porque comprendí que no podíamos ser más que amigos. Lloré porque temía hechar a perder nuestra hermosa amistad. Por más que él ahora me vea como una simple amiga, él siempre será mucho más que eso. Él será el único por el que pude suspirar, el único por el que perdí el aliento y el único por el que viviré el resto de mis días. Y por eso aún conservo su fotografía en mi escritorio. La inspiración vuela con tan sólo recordar ese momento. Yo tomé esa foto y aún hoy, después de 5 meses de haber sido tomada, sigo recordando su hermosa risa. ¡Cuánto extraño estar en sus brazos y sentirme protegida! Cuánto extraño besar sus dulces labios y sentirme en el cielo. Todas esos recuerdos circulan nuevamente en mi mente y no me importa tener que derramar unas cuantas lágrimas nuevamente.

**I remember when we kissed **

**I still feel it on my lips **

**The time that you danced**** with me **

**With no music playing**

** I remember those simple things **

**I remember 'till I cry**

** But the one thing I wish I'd forget **

**A memory I want to forget**

** Is goodbye.**

Nuestro primer beso fue algo muy especial para los dos. Aún siento sus labios junto a los mios. Bailamos en la playa hasta que el dulce momento. Él susurraba la letra de una de sus canciones en mi oído y eso provocaba que lo abrazara más y más fuerte. Aún recuerdo los hermosas gestos que tenía conmigo. Él siempre decía que una dama debía ser tratada como tal y ... así lo hacía. Esos hermosos detalles que tenía me hacían amarlo cada día. Lo único que deseo olvidar es ese día. El día en el que creí que mi vida estaba tornandose gris. El dia en el que él me besó y abrazó por última vez. Cada vez que acariciaba mi piel, yo sentía que estaba volando junto a un hermoso ángel a mi lado. Quiero quedarme sólo con los buenos y dulces recuerdos. Por eso le pido a Dios olvidar nuestra dolorosa despedida.

**I woke up this morning **

**And played our song **

**And through my tears ****I sang along **

**I picked up the phone and than**

**Put it down 'cause I know**

** I'm wasting my time**

** And I don't mind.**

Esta mañana me desperté con la ilusión de volver a escuchar su voz. Pero todo fue un sueño, ya que estaba sola. Tomé la guitarra y las notas comenzaron a sonar, inconcientemente. Logré descifrar porqué esa canción me era tan familiar. La canción por la que había llorando tantas veces de emoción. [i]Nuestra[/i] canción. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando levanté el teléfono, intentando localizarlo. Luego lo dejé en su lugar. Sabía que iba a perder mi tiempo. Las cosas no se iban a arreglar y hasta podría ponerse peor. No quería perder nuestra gran amistad por cosas de niños. Pero aún así extraño las largas llamadas que me hacía hasta quedarnos dormidos. Extraño esas típicas palabras de enamorado que decía a travéz del auricular. Sabía que no volverían nunca más.

**I remember when we kissed **

**I still feel it on my lips **

**The time that you danced with me **

**With no music playing **

**I remember those simple things**

** I remember 'till I cry **

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**

** A memory I want to forget.**

Tanto ansié ese beso que hasta soñaba despierta con él. Cualquiera me diría que era una tonta niña enamorandose por primera vez, pero para mí es mucho más que eso. Él siempre fue, es y será el amor de mi vida y él único dueño de mi corazón. Por más que anhele encontrar a un príncipe azul, sé que nunca lo encontraré a otro que sea como él. Nunca quería bailar pero aún así logré que bailara conmigo. Nunca se consideró el mejor bailarín pero aún así yo lo veía como tal. Las hermosas palabras que decía me arrullaban en las noches y las lágrimas que derramaba por él valían la pena. Pero aún sigo deseando con fuerzas no volver a escuchar sus sollozas palabras dandome el último adiós.

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**

** With your ring tone **

**I hesitate but answer it anyway **

**You sound so alone**

** And I'm surprised to hear you say**

Estaba recordando las hermosas escenas de amor que habíamos vivido juntos cuando escuché que mi celular no dejaba de sonar. Me acerqué a él y leí el nombre que no esperaba ver. Tenía demasiado miedo de atender y escuchar su tierna voz diciendo mi nombre. Me armé de valor y contesté. El volver a escuchar la melodía de su voz me estremeció. ¿Para qué quería hablar conmigo? Yo creí que ya no significaba nada para él. Sonaba solitario y eso fue algo que me hizo sentir vacía. Sonaba exactamente igual a cuando yo... lo extrañaba. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las palabras que sus labios pronunciaron. Escuchar decir las más hermosas palabras que no oía desde hace meses.

**You remember when we kissed **

**You still feel it on your lips **

**T****he time that you danced with me**

** With no music playing **

**You remember those simple things **

**We talked 'till we cried **

**You said that your biggest regret**

** The one that you wish I'd forget **

**Is saying goodbye**

_''Recuerdas cuando nos besamos y sentmamos que estabamos volando alto en el cielo. Recuerdas mis labios sobre los tuyos susurrando las palabras más hermosas que jamás pensé decir. Las veces en las que me obligaste a bailar, sabiendo que no era mi fuerte. La música no sonaba pero aún así yo susurraba la letra en tu oído. Recuerdas las simples cosas que hacía por tí. Recuerdas las largas llamadas de teléfono que duraban tanto que nuestros padres se enojaban. Aún así llorabamos, cada uno en su casa, cuando estabamos hablando a travéz de la línea. Tú dices que tu mayor arrepentimiento, que la única cosa que debería olvidar sobre nosotros es ... nuestro adiós. Miley, sé que lo nuestro no podrá ser pero aún así quiero decirte que jamás olvidaré los momentos que compartimos.''_


End file.
